Becoming MrsLongbottom
by kitkat914
Summary: Marriage law fic! I stood there is shock. Me, Neville Longbottom, was arranged to marry Hermione Granger? The brightest witch of our age? The brains to the Golden Trio? Sweet Merlin help me...
1. Chapter 1

_"Here we go again, I kinda wanna be more than friends. So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied." -Animal, Neon Trees_

_Alright I bet I know what you're thinking. Yes this is another hopeless author writing a fanfiction with one of her many favorite Harry Potter couple. Ok, I'm not hopeless I just have a dream couple. But can't a girl just live for once? Well I guess I should stop rambling and acctually write the story. I know we all know how the Marriage Law fanfics start. With a simple letter..._

Dear Mr. Longbottom,

The Ministry would like to inform you about a new law that just passed. The law states that you must get married to your arranged spouse in two months time. The reason behind this is to bring hope into all the wizarding familes who have suffered great losses. Also we are hoping we could add more children to the wizard population.

Your arrange spouse is: _**Hermione Granger**_

We wish you luck and a marrige full of happiness. Have a wonderful marriage!

_Maria Thompson_  
><em><span>Department of Marriage and Couple Affairs<span>_

I stood there in shock. Me, Neville Longbottom, was arranged to marry Hermione Granger? The brightest witch of our age? The brains of the Golden Trio?

I turned and saw my gran looking at me oddly. I handed her the letter. When she was done reading she was smiling like a eleven year old getting their Hogwarts Acceptance letter.

Uncle Algie read it too and did the same thing. "Do you know what this means Neville?" Gran asked happily. I shook my head and she exclaimed "You're not going to die alone!" Oh how much I wished that woman would die. But she and Algie are the only two family I've got left. So, I guess another day.

I nodded and walked upstairs. I had to owl Hermione. Maybe we could meet up and sort this mess out.

I grabbed a quill and a peice of paper.

Dear Hermione,

Hey it's Neville. I guess you got the letter about the new Marriage Law the Ministry of Magic? Well I was wondering if you wanted to come and talk. Maybe we can sort this out. 

-_Neville_

I quickly tied the letter to the owl's foot. It seemed thirlled to finally deliver mail, since it hadn't delivered a letter in months. The owl flew out the window and I sighed. "Hopefully she'll take this well." I muttered to myself, making my way down the short staircase.


	2. First kisses and the Big Dipper

"_Tonight, tonight, there's a party on the roof top, top of the world. Tonight, tonight, and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign." Tonight, Tonight- Red Hot Chelle Rae_

I patinetly for my owl, Trevor. (Which I named after my toad) It took him about fifteen minutes to return with a reply. I quickly un-attached the letter from Trevor's foot and read it.

_Dear Neville,_

_I did recive my letter from the Ministry. I was shocked but I am pleased that I ended up with someone who has a Gryffindor heart. _

_We can meet at The Three Broomsticks at 3:00. See you there!_

_-Hermione _

I smiled at the words '_Gryffindor heart.'_ I looked over my shoulder and read the wall clock. It was already 2:50.

I quickly ran upstairs and got ready. I checked myself in the mirror. I smiled at my reflection and quickly ran downstairs.

"Bye Gran! Bye Uncle Algie!" I called walking over to the floo. "The Three Broomsticks!" I yelled. With a '_pop'_ noise I arrived at the old pub.

I stumbled forward but was able to maintained my balance. I looked around and saw Hermione siting at one of the many tables, reading. I smiled and started approaching the table.

"Hey Hermione." I greeted. She looked up from her book and smiled. "Hey Neville." I returned her smile and sat across from her. "So how've you been?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Honestly I don't know. I'm shocked about the law, that's on thing I'm sure of." Hermione marked her page and place the book in her bag. "How about you? How's your uncle and your Gran?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "They're both thrilled I won't die alone that's for sure..." Hermione chuckled and I continued. "Plus Gran is already talking about when she wants the wedding to be." Hermione smiled.

"Molly also-" I rose an eyebrow and she laughed. "I'm staying at The Burrow for the summer. So when I received my letter, she kept going on and on about how we only got two months to marry and that we need more time..." She trailed off and rolled her eyes. I laughed and shook my head. Of couse Molly Weasley would go off in a rant about a wedding date.

We sat in silence again until I spoke. "So, do you want to go and maybe we can go to the park or something? I kind of feel odd sitting here and everyone listening to our conversationg." I looked around to see everyone turning their heads away from out direction and mummbling something like 'Why won't the darn kid kiss her?' or 'That girl needs to get a real man.'

Hermione nodded and slid off her seat. I did also and we walked out the door.

We soon arrived and Hermione layed down on the grass. She patted the space next to her which I took.

"Look, there's Orion's belt." She pointed to where three stars were lined up. I look around for my favorite constellation. "There-" I pointed at the stary sky. "is the big dipper. It's my favorite." Hermione smiled and then pointed to the constellation below it.

"My favorite is the little dipper." I propped up on one elbow to get a good look at her. "You know Hermione, all the years I've known you I don't think I know that much about you." I confessed shyly.

"I don't know much about you either. How about we play questions. You ask one I awnser, then I ask one and you awnser." She suggested while also proppping on her elbow.

"Alright I'll go first." I thought of a question and smiled. "What's your favorite color?" She chuckled. "Out of all the questions you could ask me you ask for my favorite color?" I nodded and she laughed again. "I might be betraying Gryffindor when I say this but my favorite color is green."

"Oh no Miss. Gryffindor has betrayed Gryffindor!" I said in a joking matter. She laughed and playfully hit my arm. "Ok,my turn."

"What is your most embarassing moment?" I thought for a moment and sighed. "I was with Ron in our dorm. Harry was somewhere so we starting talking about things like our pets. I told hiim about he giving awat Trevor because I always kept losing him. Ron also always lost his rat Scrabbers.

So we continued talking until I felt something crawling up my pants leg. Something furry and brown. Well he kept climbing and well...I guess you could assume what happened..." I blushed a deep shade of read and Hermione laughed. I joined in and we laughed until we cried.

We soon calmed down. "Alright my turn. Why did you go to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum?"

"Well for one he asked me and two, I didn't think anyone else was going to ask me. I wanted to say yes when Ron asked but he only asked since I was a last resort."

Hermione looked over at me. "Ok, who was your first kiss?" She sat criss crossed now. I sighed and felt a blush creep up my neck. "I-I havn't had my first kiss yet..." I mumbled quietly.

"Come again? I didn't hear you." Her eyes focused on mine. I sat up and looked deep into her eyes. "I havn't had my first kiss yet. You can call me pathetic I-"

"I havn't either." She confessed, cutting me off. I rose an eyebrow. "I thought you and Ron kissed during the battle." Hermione shook her head. "He just wanted attention so he faked that we did and told everyone in Hogwarts."

I was in shock. Hermione hadn't had her first kiss yet neither had I. That means if I kiss her I'll be her first kiss and she'll be fine.

I looked at her and she seemed confused. '_It's now or never._' I thought to myself.

I cupped her cheek and crashed my lips to hers, hoping that she wouldn't pull away or kill me afterwards.

_And there's our cliff hanger! Bwhaha :) I know I hate cliff hangers but I felt like I needed it. Trust me I know this chapter wasn't the best but atlest I updated! Anywho please reveiw! -Rachael_


	3. A Drunken Gran and a Kiss On the Cheek

_I looked at her and she seemed confused. 'It's now or never.' I thought to myself._

_I cupped her cheek and crashed my lips to hers, hoping that she wouldn't pull away or kill me afterwards._

I kissed her. I kissed Hermione Jean Granger and she was kissing my back. Thank you Merlin!

We broke apart since we both needed air. We were both avoiding eye contact, not knowing what to say to eachother. I looked up at her and she met my gaze. I stood up and offered her my hand.

She took it and we walked back to The Three Broomsticks to use the floo.

We both stood infront of the floo at The Three Broomsticks. She turned to me and hugged me. I hugged her back. "Thank you for taking my out. I really needed it." She said while breaking apart.

I smiled at her. "I'll owl you ok?" I nodded and she stood on her toes and kissed my cheek. She grabbed some floo powder and yelled "The Burrow!"

...

After I apparted I had a goofy grin on my face. I didn't care though, I was just happy. I entered the living room to see Gran in her rocking chair and a bottle of Fire Whisky in her hand.

"Gran, your doctor said it isn't safe for you to drink acohal." I said while making my way torwards the old, delirous, woman.

"But you see Bertha-" I rose an eyebrow. How drunk was this woman? And since when did my name become Bertha? "those looney doctors said that it wasn't safe but, they didn't say that I couldn't." She said with a slight slur in her voice.

I rolled my eyes and took the bottle from her hand. Thank Merlin she wasn't one of those drunks who were stong. "Alright Gran, I'm taking you to bed." I grabbed her wrist and led her to her bedroom.

I always hated Gran's bedroom. It had dark orange walls and it smelled like prunes. (And I hate prunes with a passion.)

I helped my Gran into bed. She had a small smile on her face. I made my way out of the room until her voice stopped me. "Hey Bertha?" I turned around and looked at her. "Yes Gran?" Her small smile grew slightly wider. "Thanks for helping me." I nodded and smiled. "Your welcome Gran. Goodnight." I shut her light off and closed the door.

I made my way up the short staircase and entered my room. I was really satisfied on how tonight turned out. I got my first kiss and Gran said thank you for once.

As I began laying down in my bed, a barn owl came with a small parchment tied to it's foot. I untied the letter and read it.

_Molly said she'd love for you to come to lunch at The Burrow tommorow. She said she'd love to meet you and learn more about you._

_See you tommorow?_

_Hermione_

I smiled at the letter. I quickly wrote on a peice of parchment saying that I'd be there.

The barn owl took the letter and swooped out the window.

I sighed happily and flopped on the bed. I couldn't wait to eat lunch at The Burrow with Hermione and the Weasleys. I hope nothing horrible happens.


	4. Truth or Dare Plus a Tree?

Remember when I said _"I hope nothing horrible happens?"_ Let's just say that didn't come true.

With a _'pop' _I arrived at The Burrow. I walked into the kitchen to be greeted by Molly.

"Neville! How great of you to join us!" She gave me a hug, which I returned. "Hermione is upstairs with Harry and Ron." I smiled and nodded my thanks.

I walked up the stairs and into the room where I could here their voices coming from. I opened the door and spotted them.

Hermione turned her head torwards me and smiled. She got up and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her tightly back.

She stepped back and smiled. "Come on." She took my hand and sat by Harry and Ron.

"Hey Neville." Harry greeted with a warm smile. "Hello Harry." I looked at Ron and he grumbled "Hey..."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and continued the game they were playing. "Alright Harry, truth or dare?" He pondered for a moment and spoke. "Truth."

She smiled, having that glint in her eyes meaning she wasn't up to any good. "Is it true that you love Ginny?"

He smiled and nodded. "Well she is my fiancee is she not? Of course I'm in bloody love with her!" Hermione and I chuckled while Ron smiled and rolled him eyes.

"Neville, truth or dare?" I thought for a moment. "Dare." I quickly regretted those words. "I dare you to kiss Hermione." We both blushed and smiled.

I grabbed her chin and gave her a light kiss. We pulled apart and smiled. (Once again.) Ron's expression yelled jealously.

"Ron. Truth or dare?" He shrugged and muttered "Dare." I smirked. "Is it true that you're still in love with Hermione?" His eyes windened and he looked at the floor.

"Of course not..." I rolled my eyes. Ron was about to ask Hermione truth or dare, until Ginny popped in. "Lunch is ready!"

We all sat around the table in an uncomfortable silence. Ron was giving me a death glare, Ginny was all over Harry, Fred and George were just picking at their food, and Molly and Aurthur were watching all of us.

"So Neville," Molly turned torwards me. "What do you do for a living?" I looked around the table to see that everyone leaned in an inch.

"I work at the Ministry-" "So you knew about the law?" Ron cut off me rudley.

"No, I work at Magical Creatures In Need department." I new Hermione was smiling. Not because of me showing off but of my job. Hermione was in love with house elve rights.

After that we all still ate in silence.

Soon lunch was over and I was searching for Hermione.

"Hey Molly, do you know where Hermione ran off to?" I asked her. She gave me a soft smiled. "She's probably in the garden dear." I nodded. "Thank you." She nodded and I went out to the garden.

"Hermione? Hermione?" I asked while walking by a tree. "Up here!" Her voice called. I looked up the tree to see her sitting in a high branch with a book in her hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She shrugged and smiled. "Reading. Come on up if you want to!" I looked at the tree. It didn't look difficult to climb.

I started climbing up the tree until I couldn't do it anymore. "Hermione can't you just meet me down here?" I pleaded. She laughed and climbed down.

She took a seat next to me. "So lunch was extremely awkward." I stated. She nodded and chuckled. "That was probably the most awkward lunch I've had." I nodded in agreement.

"So at lunch I was wondering, since you know my job what's yours?"

"I work at a childrens hospital. I really love working with kids and I'd like to have a couple of our own." After she said that my mind was freaking out. She said OUR own. OUR!

I couldn't help but smile. I wanted to have a couple kids of our own too.

_Alright this chapter sucks! I had to get it together and publish it before midnight! Haha wonderful right? Anyway I'm thinking of a argument in the next chapter. I mean not all relationships are sunshine and rainbows right? So please suggest ideas that would be super helpful!_


	5. Embarassing Moments Suck

I sat with my Gran in the living room, watching the muggle telly. The show was quite boring. It was talking about underwater creatures.

I looked over at Gran who was crying. They were talking about whale hunting. "Gran are you ok?" I asked a little hesitant.

She turned her attention to me and smiled. "Of course Neville. This is just reallt horrible. I mean, why would they kill such inosent wales?" Gran sniffled and whiped her eyes with a napkin. I tried to not roll my eyes at her. It was sad yes, but a tad pathetic.

"I don't know Gran. I really don't know." An uncomfortable silence followed my statment until Gran blurted out "When can I see Hermione?"

I chocked on my own salivia. Did she really just ask when she could see Hermione? "Uh I don't know Gran. W-when do you want to see her?" I was stuttering like a fool. But at that point it didn't matter much. All I wanted to know is why in Merlin's name would me Gran want to see my fiancee?

"I want her here tommorow. Then she could stay for a couple of days." Gran said while looking at me with puppy dog eyes. "Uh ok Gran. I'll owl her for you." I started to get up until Gran pushed me back in my seat.

"Nonsense! I'll owl her, Neville. I mean you can't say no to an adorable old lady now can you?" I snorted but quickly covered it up with a cough. Was this woman dead serious? I hope she hasn't been drinking firewhisky again.

I watched Gran write down on a peice of parchment and give it to Trevor. "Go and give this to Hermione." Gran instructed. She opened the window and let the owl fly out.

I looked at my Gran in disbelief. The nerve of her.I swear someone needs to knock some sense into that woman before she could get any crazier. I sighed in defeat and slouched in my chair, praying that Hermione would say no.

0o00o

Hermione sent back a reply that night. She said she would stay for a couple of days. Woop de do. Atleast she gets to see how much of a loon Gran was. I guess I should be thankful that Uncle Algie went hunting for the week and wasn't returning till next Saturday.

I went into the guest room and cleaned in there. I made the bed and picked up the garbage that was on the floor. (Left by Uncle Algie.) I made one last check of the room and walked downstairs.

About thirty minutes later Hermione showed up. I greeted her with a hug and kissed her cheek. She blushed and smiled up at me.

Gran came in an enveloped her into a giant hug. As soon as she let go I heard Hermione gasp for air. Poor girl, getting killed by Gran's killer hugs.

"It's so nice to meet you Hermione! Here I'll show you the guest room!" Gran exclaimed, grabbing her hand. I gave her a reasuring smile as they walked up the stairs.

I sat down in one on the dining room chairs with a glass of water in my hand. I was honestly terrified of what was happening upstairs. Sure it was a silly thing to think but I was scared. I mean Gran could make the girl cry by calling her fat or something. Or call her hair a rats nest.

I sighed and took a drink. As I did I heard Hermione's laughter upstairs. "Is that really him?" She asked breathlessly. My eyes widened. Oh Merlin's beard!

I bolted upstairs to see Gran and Hermione in the guest room looking at old pictures. "Yes it is dear. He was two months old." Gran explained, grinning like an idiot. Hermione laughed again and looked at me.

"Please don't tell me what I think you're doing Gran." I sat next to Hermione on the bed. Sure enough they were looking at baby photos...of me. I groaned and put my face in my hands. "Merlin kill me now!" I mumbled. Hermione laughed and rubbed my back.

I hated this moment with a passion. It was horrible! Thankfully Gran closed the album and stood. "Well Hermione dear, I'll let you go and get settled." She placed the album on the shelf.

"I'll be downstairs fixing lunch. Hollar if you need me." Hermione nodded and thanked her. Slowly Gran made her way downstairs and I sighed in relief.

"That was horrible!" I groaned. She giggled and rolled her eyes. "It was quite ammusing. And why didn't you tell me you were intrested in art when you were younger?" I sat up and looked at her.

"I never really stopped with art when I was younger. I still do some." I addmitted sheepishly. "Can I see some of your work?" I smiled and nodded. No one was ever intrested in art in the family. Algie called it a "disgrace to the men in our family" but I always ignored him.

I took her hand and led her to my room. As soon as I flicked on the light she gasped. I smiled at her reaction. She walked around the room in a daze. "You did all this?" She asked in disbelief. I gave a sheepish smile. "It's a hobby I do. I was glad I was able to do it after the war."

She nodded in agreement and continued looking at the sketches. "Did you pick up any hobbies?" I asked while sitting on the bed. She mearly shrugged. "I learned how to play the piano. I sing some. Nothing much."

She sat next to me. "You know you're amazing at art. No matter what anyone else says." I smiled once again and scooted closer to her. I put my arm around her shoulder and she leaned into me.

It was comfortable like that. But of course Gran had to interupt. "Dinner's ready!" She yelled. "You don't need to yell! Were not deaf you know!" I yelled back. Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes.

We both made it threw dinner alive. Gran cooked pasta. (Which is excellent.) And soon Hermione and I went into our seperate bedrooms.

I sighed and flopped on my bed. Thankfully today went well but I had a bad feeling about tommorow. I sighed again and pushed my feelings aside. That night I actually slept in peace.

_Yay another chapter. It's really fluffy right? I would really like help with an action/drama scene! Like I said before, not all couples have perfect relationships. Maybe I'll have wedding drama...hmm I wonder. Plus the wedding will be in a couple of chapters! All I need to accomplish is meeting Hermione's parents and a drama scene! Woo hoo high fives! Anyway please reveiw and maybe you can help me in some way shape or form! Thanks! -Rachael :)_


	6. Letter From Mother Dear

Hermione and I sat on the old living room floor, sorting out wedding details. (Which I really didn't want to do.)

"So how about January 9th? It's after Christmas and it'll give Molly some time to work out all the little details." Hermione suggested. I nodded my head in agreement.

"What about the colors?" I ask. She sighs and flips through one of Gran's many wedding magazeins she loaned us. "Well let's see. Ah, what about blue and silver?" I looked at the colors. They did go together very well. "Alright sure."

We sat there for awhile, talking about the wedding until a grey owl flew in from the window. "Tearia?" Hermione stood and walked over to the owl. She removed the note.

"Who's it from?" I ask, standing beside her. "My mother. She wants us to come over to stay for Christmas."

I read the note from over her shoulder.

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_** Hello Hermione. Your father and I are still trying to get used to using owls instead of a local post office. It is very difficult. Anyway your father and I were**__** wondering if you and your fiancee would like to come over for Christmas. Love you Sweetie!-Mom **_

"Christmas is next week right?" I asked walking over to the calender. She nodded and set the letter on the table. "Alright, it will upset Gran that we won't be staying here for Christmas but I can go to your parents if you want me to."

She smiled. "Would you? My mother is dieing to meet you." She asked. I smiled with her and nodded. "Thank you!" She gave me a tight hug which I gladly returned.

I'm happy to say, I was looking forward to meet my soon to be "in laws."

_Alright I typed this chapter really fast. Today (Friday) I am going to California with my family, so I decided to write a quick chapter. The next chapter will be 'Meet the Parents!' which will be absolutley fun to write! Also happy birthday Neville! His birthday is tommorow so I wish him an early birthday since I will be gone. Also Harry to. Happy birthday Harry! -Rachael :)_


	7. Oh Mr Granger How You Hate Me So

We soon flooed to Hermione's childhood home. The place was small but looked very comfortable.

I looked over at Hermione who was calling for her parents.

"Mum, dad! We're here!" A woman who appeared to be in her mid-thirties, appeared from the kitchen.

"Hermione dear!" She hugged her daughter closley. The woman turned to me. "You must be Neville. It's a pleasure to meet you." She hugged me also.

"It's a pleasure to meet you also Mrs. Granger." I said in a poliet tone. The woman blushed and called for her husband. "Harold, your daughter and future son-in-law are here!"

Mr. Granger appeared from the hallway. "Hermy!" He hugged his daughter. "How have you been, sweetie?" He asked while smiling at his daughter. "I'm fine."

Hermione turned to me. "Dad this in Neville Longbottom. He's my fiance." She introduced.

looked at me from head-to-toe. I could already sense that he didn't like me. (I learned that from Professor Snape.)

"Hmph. Well Hermione he certainly will not be a son in law of mine!" exclaimed dramatically. He remided me of Lavender when she was yelling at Ron.

"Dad!" "Harold!" Both women exclaimed at the same time. retreated to his bedroom, slamming the door shut.

"I'll go talk to him. How about you show Neville your room." I gulped. _Our_ room? Hermione nodded to her mother and left the room. I followed close behind.

"Alright here it is." She opened the door and set her bag on the floor, near the bed.

I inspected the room. The room had dark blue walls, a wooden dresser, a simple closet, and one bed.

"If you're not comfortable sharing a bed we could make a pillow barrier when we go to bed." She suggested. I looked over at her. "Could you?" Hermione nodded.

"Would you like some tea? I mean you've only been here for five minutes and a lot has happened." I nodded her and followed her to the kitchen.

After she made tea we sat in the living room. came out from his room, glaring daggers at me. Mrs. Granger was following close behind.

"Hermione dear, could you help me cook dinner?" asked Hermione. "But I just-" Her mother gave her 'a look.' "Of course! I would love to mother." She followed her mother out of the room.

Mr. Granger sat next to me.

"So Neville," He sneered. Gosh this man is already scary. "are you only marrying my daughter because of the damn law?" I was taken back by the question. Was I? Not really. I had always liked Hermoine.

"Well sir, I belive the law brought us together or else I would've never asked her to. But in school I did have a crush on her." THe man slowly nodded.

"Very wise awnser. What would you do if my daughter was, well let's just use the slang turm, raped?" My eyes widened. I nearly spit out the tea.

"E-excuse me? I assure you I would never let that happen to your daughter. If it did I would probably find the man and kill him myself. On a more serious matter though, I would try to help her any way I could."

continued to glare at me. "Hmm...I would say I'm rather impressed. But what would you do if-" "Dinner's ready!" said, bursting into the room before her husband could continue.

"Let us eat dinner shall we?" She laughed nervously and set the table with Hermione's help.

That dinner was dead silent. It reminded me of the Weasley dinner but except for Ron glarring at me, it was Hermione's father. I sighed and finished my food.

Atleast there wasn't any shap objects around during that meal.

_Before I ramble on I would like to thank an reviewer who gave me this idea! Sadly they didn't say a name but I am still giving them credit! Don't you feel bad for Neville? He's only been in the house for five seconds and someone already hates him. The reason will come up soon. _

_Also I just realized in possibly about 3,4, or 5 chapters our wedding is going to come up! Yay! Anywho thanks for putting up with me for a week (I was on vacation last weekend and I took a week to recover) and please reveiw! Thanks for all the support!-Rachael :)_


	8. Bloody Hell! An Author's Note! Read!

Alright, this is a very important announcement!

I havn't updated this story in a long time. I do have my reasons. Writers block!

It's been horrible to not come up with ideas. Also, I'm working on another story, which is called Pardon Me, but What Year Is It? It's a HermioneXTom pairing. So, if you want to read a story that'll be updated weekly, go check that out.

**I am NOT quiting!** Think of it as an extented (a very extended) vacation! Yeah, that probably didn't help.

Another reason why this story is on hold, is that I have other stories I want to start! Another TomXHermione and possibly a ViktorXHermione. Look out for those two pairings!

Well, I'm so sorry guys! I'm not quiting just have this story on hold. Alright? Feel free to send me hate mail...-Rachael :(


End file.
